The Love Of Kageyadori With Kagebarai
by Akita Megumi
Summary: Len Kagamine yang seorang Kagegari pengelana yang sebenarnya Kageyadori bertemu dengan Rin seorang Kagebarai yang memiliki kekuatan dapat menenangkan Kemono, karna lemah dia hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan menyentuhnya secara dekat. kira-kira bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? dan apakah Rin bisa mengendalikan Kemono yang ada di dalam tubuh Len? kita lihat saja kisahnya...
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Of Kageyadori With Kagebarai**

rate (karna aku masih baru disini jadinya aku nggak tau)

angst, romance, friendship, tragedy (mungkin ada tapi dikit)

**WARNING: typo bertebaran, alur nggak jelas, dkk**

AN: cerita ini aku ambil dari komik flower in the shadow karangannya Yu Tomofuji ditambah karakter hewannya yang dipunyai karakter cowoknya jadi nggak 100% murni karangan ceritaku

* * *

Chapter 1: the first meeting

Seorang pria yang bernama Kagamine Len yang juga adalah seorang kagegari pengelana yang sangat hebat, suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang kagebarai wanita yang bernama Kogano Rin ketika itu Len sedang mengelana di desa tempat tinggal Rin…tiba-tiba disana muncul sebuah Kemono (sebuah monster kegelapan yang suka memangsa jiwa manusia). Len pun segera berlari dan menemui Rin sedang menghadapi kemono itu sendirian dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Dasar Kemono jelek….ayo sini kalau kau berani melawanku…." Teriak Rin sambil melemparkan lampu lampionnya kea rah Kemono itu.

Kemono tersebut pun kesal dan mengejar Rin yang sudah mulai kaku karena rasa takut yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan, Len pun segera membawa Rin dengan kedua tangannya ke atas pohon yang tinggi.

"lebih baik kau diam saja disini sampai aku berhasil mengalahkannya gadis penakut" ucap Len sambil menarik pedang katananya sambil melompat meninggalkan jauh Rin yang sedang geram sendirian.

"apa katanya…gadis penakut…memangnya siapa yang kamu bilang penakut itu…." Teriak Rin dari atas pohon

Len pun segera menyerang kemono itu secara bertubi-tubi…dengan cepat juga dia menghindari setiap serangan kemono itu…dengan lihai dia memainkan katananya dan segera membunuh kemono itu…yang mulai perlahan menghilang.

Seluruh penduduk pun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya masing-masing….dengan takjubnya mereka memuji dan menyoraki Len yang telah berhasil membunuh kemono itu dengan sangat mudah..bahkan dia bisa mengalahkannya tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Tidak lupa Len pun segera menurunkan gadis yang baru saja ia tolong dan ia telantarkan di atas pohon sendirian.

"apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Len pada Rin.

"iya…terima kasih untuk semua pertolonganmu dari serangan kemono tadi…tapi aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hinaanmu yang mengatakan kalau gadis penakut…dan juga ditambah untuk meninggalkanku seenaknya saja di atas pohon" bentak Rin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Len yang masih bingung dengan tingkah laku gadis itu.

"dia gadis yang aneh ya…kemomo…" ucap Len pada sebuah bola bulu terbang yang memiliki tanduk, ekor yang panjang serta mata yang berwarna merah, hewan yang disebut Kemomo itu segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah pada mala mini kita beristirahat sebentar disini ya kemomo…sekaligus berjaga kalau kemono baru akan muncul lagi…" ucap Len sambil berjalan mencari makanan

Dengan kesalnya Rin pun kembali ke rumahnya sambil mengomel sendiri

"dasar pria yang menyebalkan….kenapa sih dia harus menggangguku…ditambah dengan sikapnya yang cukup atau sangat menyebalkan itu….yang jelas aku nggak suka dia ada dikota ini…" teriak Rin hingga mengguncangkan satu desa -?-

Sedangkan dari suatu tempat ada yang mengawasi Rin dengan senyum yang menunjukan kalau ia sedang lapar….

"berikutnya ia yang akan menjadi santapanku"

/tbc/

* * *

**AN**: ini fict pertama Megumi chan jadi pasti nggak akan nyambung banget deh….jadi kalo pingin lanjut RnR pleaseee


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Of Kageyadori With Kagebarai**

rate (karna aku masih baru disini jadinya aku nggak tau)

angst, romance, friendship, tragedy (mungkin ada tapi dikit)

**WARNING: typo bertebaran, alur nggak jelas, dkk**

AN: cerita ini aku ambil dari komik flower in the shadow karangannya Yu Tomofuji ditambah karakter hewannya yang dipunyai karakter cowoknya jadi nggak 100% murni karangan ceritaku

* * *

Chapter 2: He's a Kageyadori…

Kini aku sedang berada di dalam kamarku sambil menatap ke arah luar, masih terbesit ingatan tentang pria yang kemarin menolongku….

"Huh…ngapain aku mikirin pria yang bikin aku kesal banget" gumamku sambil membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur, aku pun menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna coklat kayu itu. Aku teringat dengan bayangan yang dulu penuh dengan kebahagiaan dengan keluargaku.

"Ayah…aku sangat merindukanmu…." Ucapku sambil menangis

Tanpa terasa karna kelelahan atau apa aku pun terlelap hingga pagi…aku pun segera menatap kearah luar….

"Sudah pagi ya…." Gumamku yang tidak sadar kalau sudah pagi

Aku pun segera memastikan kalau perkiraanku itu benar adanya, dengan segera aku pun bersiap mengambil air di sumur yang cukup jauh dari rumah tempatku menginap…

"Benar-benar menyebalkan….kenapa nggak sumurnya aja yang dipindah di depan rumah sih…"dengusku sambil menimba 2 ember air yang jujur berat banget

Dengan cepat aku pun berlari membawa 2 ember berat itu, entah sial atau apa tiba-tiba saja ada batu yang membuatku terjatuh…tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku agar tidak merasakan sakitnya terjatuh

"Aneh…koq nggak sakit ya?" gumamku pelan

"Bodoh…jelas saja tidak sakit…" ucap seseorang yang suaranya pernah aku dengar sebelumnya

Aku pun segera membuka mataku, karna tahu siapa yang sedang mendekapku. Aku pun segera mendorong badannya jauh-jauh

"Hei kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Len sambil membersihkan kimononya dari sisa debu yang menempel

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Apa maksudmu pakai acara memelukku segala?" bentakku padanya

"Aku cuma ingin menolongmu…bukannya dapat ucapan terima kasih malah didorong jauh-jauh" gumam Len yang aku tau banget kalau dia sedang sangat kesal.

"Siapa juga yang mau ditolong sama kamu….lagipula aku nggak minta ditolong deh…" gumamku sambil berjalan membawa ember tadi ke rumah.

Dengan kesal aku pun mengisi penuh bak di kamar mandiku, lalu membanting ember itu ke lantai.

"Dasar pria yang menyebalkan…." Teriakku

Aku pun segera mandi, dan pergi berkeliling desa seperti biasanya, ketika aku sedang asyik melihat-lihat desa tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang aneh mendekatiku

"Apakah kau yang bernama Kagamine Rin?" Tanya pria itu sambil memberikan senyum yang aneh padaku

"I-iya…" ucapku dengan takut

"Mari ikut aku….ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap pria itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku pun segera mengikutinya. Tidak lama aku pun tiba di dalam hutan hanya berdua dengan pria aneh ini

"Kali ini kau akan menjadi santapanku yang lezat…." Ucap pria itu sambil menunjukkan wujud aslinya, karna takut aku hanya bisa berteriak dan diam terpaku menanti ajalku tiba

"Wah…rupanya ada kageyadori lain disini ya…" ucap monster itu sambil melihat ke atas pohon yang ada tepat di belakang kepalaku

"Iya…tapi aku berbeda sekali denganmu…" ucap pria yang aku tahu

"Len mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja menolongmu" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan katananya

"Tapi apa yang dimaksud kageyadori itu?" tanyaku yang sama sekali belum tahu sebenarnya masalah apa yang terjadi disini

"Kageyadori itu seperti monster yang ada dihadapanku ini…tapi aku berbeda…aku masih bisa mengendalikannya meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan" ucap Len yang langsung menyerang kageyadori itu hingga menghilang

"Jadi apa kau bisa jadi seperti monster yang tadi?" tanyaku yang tidak terasa tubuhku mulai bergetar dan air mataku pun mulai jatuh

"Tidak ada kemungkinan tidak…tapi aku yakin jika bersamamu aku bisa tenang" ucap Len sambil memelukku erat, bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang cepat memburu perlahan menjadi tenang

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang mulai takut

"Tenang saja…aku akan selalu melindungimu dari bahaya kimono dan kageyadori yang seperti itu tadi" ucap Len yang masih memelukku, tanpa aku tahu mendengar kata-kata itu dari Len perasaanku menjadi tenang dan bahagia

"Arigatou, Len…" ucapku sambil tersenyum dibalik pelukan itu

* * *

**AN: Wah...Chapter 2 udah update nih...gimana-gimana...masih sama nggak ceritanya ama yang asli...**

**Terima kasih ya buat yang udah mau kasih review...terkhususnya Chalice-chan makasih ya udah mau comment semuanya...**

**Tetap saksikan-?- kelanjutannya...nggak lupa...**

**RnR Pleeaseee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Of Kageyadori With Kagebarai**

rate (karna aku masih baru disini jadinya aku nggak tau)

angst, romance, friendship, tragedy (mungkin ada tapi dikit)

**WARNING: typo bertebaran, alur nggak jelas, dkk**

AN: cerita ini aku ambil dari komik flower in the shadow karangannya Yu Tomofuji ditambah karakter hewannya yang dipunyai karakter cowoknya jadi nggak 100% murni karangan ceritaku

* * *

Chapter 3: I Love You

Rin POV

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan tepat di belakang Len, entah karena apa? Sampai-sampai aku harus mengikuti pria ini….oh ayah kenapa kau buat aku harus bertemu dengannya sih…setelah lamanya berjalan, sampailah kami di desa berikutnya…

Aku dan Len pun segera memasuki desa tersebut….dan tempat yang pertama aku cari…

"Woi Len….dimana tempat penginapannya?" Tanyaku sambil berbisik pelan di belakangnya

"Eh? Emangnya mau apa?" Tanya Len

Aku pun segera memukul kepalanya dengan barang bawaanku

"Aduh….sakit tau…" Ucap Len sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Makanya nggak usah kayak orang bodoh…" Ucapku sambil tak menatapnya sama sekali

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Len yang masih terlihat bingung

"Aku itu mau istirahat bodoh…." Bentakku tepat di wajahnya

"Owh…." Ucapnya santai sambil menutup telinganya

"Ada di ujung jalan ini…." Ucap Len lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkanku di belakang

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri lurusan jalan ini, tidak lama akupun sampai di depan penginapan yang menurutku cukup besar di tempat seperti ini…aku pun segera masuk dan memesan sebuah kamar..dengan segera aku langsung bersiap untuk mandi dan mulai untuk istirahat

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya? Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Len…" Gumamku

"Ah? cuma perasaanku saja…memangnya ada hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi pada orang bodoh seperti dia itu…" Dengan cepat aku pun segera memejamkan mataku dan pergi tidur

Esoknya….

Aku pun berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil melihat-lihat isi dari desa ini…yang penduduknya cukup ramah dan sangat bersahabat pada semua orang….tak lama aku bertemu dengan kemomo tapi aneh kenapa dia….

"Kemomo kenapa kamu sendirian? Mana Len?" Tanyaku padanya

Kemomo pun segera membawaku ke dalam hutan yang terbilang cukup jauh dari desa

"Eh? Mau apa kita kesini?" Tanyaku pada kemomo

Kemomo pun berhenti di sebrang sungai yang entah kenapa ada aliran merah seperti darah

"Kenapa kita ada disini sih? Mana Len?" Tanyaku lagi yang melihat Len tergeletak disana dengan bersimbah darah

Dengan cepat aku pun berlari mendekatinya, dan segera menlongnya dan entah kenapa aku yakin sekarang ini Len sedang dimakan oleh kemono yang ada di dalam dirinya

"Len sadarlah…kau harus bisa bertahan dari kemono itu…" Ucapku

Aku pun mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya ke pinggir danau

"Kemomo…tolong ambilkan barang-barangku yang ada di tempat penginapan…ayo cepat" perintahku

Kemomo pun segera pergi untuk mengambil semua perlengkapannya, sedangkan aku sedang mengawasi Len yang terlihat bertahan dari rasa sakit lukanya dan rasa sakit dari kemono yang mengamuk itu.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Len…" Gumamku

Tidak lama kemomo pun datang dengan membawa barang yang aku minta, dengan cepat aku pun mengobati semua lukanya, tidak terasa malam pun tiba dengan terpaksanya aku pun bermalam di dalam hutan bersama kemomo dan Len.

"Len cepatlah sembuh…k-karena…a-aku…" Ucapku dengan tubuh yang bergetar

"A-aku…..aku mencintaimu…karna itu-" Ucapku yang terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Len memelukku

Dengan malu dan tubuh yang bergetar aku pun menangis dipelukkan Len

"Aku…juga mencintaimu…Rin" Bisik Len lemah di telingaku

Dengan malu, sedih dan senang semuanya bercampur menjadi satu…yang aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus bersikap, hanya dengan senyum dibalik pelukan Len aku pun meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya itu.

"Terima kasih Len…." Gumamku senang

? POV

"Sepertinya kageyadori itu sudah menemukan cintanya ya…tapi sayang sekali…"

"Dia harus mati di tanganku…"

* * *

**AN: Wah gomene minna baru bisa update chapter 3nya habis tugas sekolah numpuknya bukan main jadi harus diselesaikan dulu**

**Tapi terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sama comment fic saya ini, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk membuat chapter depannya cepatan dikit**

**Jadi tolong….**

**RnR pleeeeaseee…..**


End file.
